zeronotsukaimafandomcom-20200222-history
Vol2Chap5-A Rest Day Before Leaving
Zero no Tsukaima:Volume2 Chapter5 Chapter Five: A Rest Day Before Leaving Tired from riding all day, they had decided to rest at the fanciest hotel in the city of La Rochelle, the Goddess’s Temple. It was a very fancy place even for a noble. The dining tables and floor were both made from the same marble and the floor was so clean that one could see their own face on it. Wardes and Louise came back from the pier. When Wardes sat down he said hesitantly, "The ship for Albion leaves the day after tomorrow." "This mission is very urgent..." Louise pointed. Saito and the rest finally relaxed, knowing tomorrow they could rest. "I have never been to Albion so I do not know why there is no ship tomorrow." Wardes looked at Kirche and answered to her, "Are the moons overlapping tomorrow? If so, then Albion should be closest to La Rochelle" A worn-out Saito wondered how it might be related to the ebb and flow of the tide. The ebb and flow were regulated by the movement of the moon. Wardes put the keys on the table, "Let's rest for now, take the keys. Tabitha and Kirche take one room, Guiche and Saito take another." Guiche and Saito stared at each other. Wardes continued, "Louise and I will be sharing a room." Saito felt something tug at his heart and he turned towards Wardes. "It is the obvious arrangement as Louise and I are engaged." Louise looked at Wardes in shock and said, "B-but we can't! We're not even married yet!" Saito nodded energetically, That's right, she shouldn't sleep with him. But Wardes shook his head and told Louise, "There is something important I have to tell you." Wardes and Louise stayed in the best room in the hotel. They wondered who designed the room. There was an enormous four-poster bed with delicate lace hanging from the top. Wardes sat down at the table, opened a bottle of wine and poured himself a cup. He chugged it down and said, "Why don't you sit down and have a cup as well, Louise?" Louise sat down as well. He poured one for Louise and refilled his own. He then raised his cup and said, "Cheers!" Louise however held hers in her hands and bowed down her head. Wardes asked, "Did you keep the princess's letter safe?" Louise patted her pocket and to make sure it was still there, I wonder why it is so important. What is in this letter? Does the prince already have a letter ready? I think I figured out a small part of it. Being Henrietta's childhood friend, I know how she writes her letters. Wardes looked at Louise with wonder. Then Louise nodded and said, "The letter is still safe. Are you worried that we might not be able to get the letter from the prince of Albion?" "Yes, I am very worried." Wardes answered. Louise arched her lovely eyebrows and said, "Don't worry; it will be fine because I'll always be with you." "That's right; if you're here there will definitely be no problems. It was always that way." Wardes sounded very distant when he said that. "Do you still remember the promise of the day when we were at the lake?" Louise asked. He nodded his head, "In the little boat that was floating in the middle of lake? You would always go there after being scolded by your parents. You were like an abandoned kitten." "Really? You remember the weirdest things." Wardes replied happily, "Of course I have to remember those things. You were always compared to your sisters in terms of magical power." Louise lowered her head embarrassed and he said, "But I think that's wrong. You are worthless and a failure, but..." "You are so mean!" Louise said angrily. "You have an incredible power that nobody else has. I know this because I am a different kind of magician." Wardes finished ignoring what Louise said. "That's impossible!" Wardes replied, "But it is possible. For example whenever you use your magic..." Louise's face turned red and said, "The accident about Saito?" "Yes, when he picked up the weapon the runes on his left hand began to glow. Those runes are legendary." "Legendary?" "Yes, those runes belong to the legendary familiar Gandálfr. The familiar that once belonged to Founder Brimir." Wardes' eyes shone with admiration. Louise asked, "Gandálfr?" "Not just anyone can control Gandálfr. You have the magic to control him." "That's hard to believe." Louise tilted her head and thought that Wardes was joking around. Louise shook her head, thinking Wardes was joking. It is true that Saito’s speed increased dramatically when he wielded a weapon, and became extremely strong, but to say he is the legendary familiar is unbelievable. If it is really like that, then something must be wrong. I am after all “Louise the Zero”. I am always a failure, there is no way I could have the power Wardes mentioned. “You could become a great mage. Yes, like Founder Brimir, and leave your name in history as a great mage. I believe so.” Wardes gazed at Louise warmly. “After this mission, marry me Louise” “Ah…” The sudden marriage proposal left Louise speechless. “I am not satisfied to be just a mage captain of the Magic Knights... I want to become a noble that will move the whole of Halkeginia some day.” “B-but...” “But what?” “I... I am still... still” “You are not a child anymore, you are 16 years old. You have reached the age when you can decide things. Your father agreed too. So...” Wardes abruptly stopped here. Then he looked up and brought his face close to Louise. “It is true, I never came to look for you, and I have to apologize. Marriage is not something to be spoken of easily, this I also know. But Louise, to me you are the most important of all.” ”Wardes…” Louise thought about it. Why did Saito's face keep popping in her mind? After marrying Wardes, will she have to leave Saito as her familiar? I don’t understand why, but I constantly feel this is wrong. If it was a crow or owl type of familiar it wouldn’t be so troublesome. If no one takes care of this idiot from another world, what will happen to him? Kirche or… Saito didn’t know that Louise knew the maid from the kitchen who often fed him… They will take care of him right? I don’t understand why but this is extremely annoying. Louise thought, just like a small girl she wanted to have Saito all to herself. Although Saito is an idiot and often makes me mad, I don’t want him to become someone else’s property. He is mine. Louise raised her head. "Still… Still…" "Still?" “That... that I am not a mage of your caliber yet, I still need to study…” Louise lowered her head, kept it low and murmured. “Wardes, when I was young, that is what I always thought, someday, I must make everyone recognize me, become a great mage, and make my mother and father proud.” Louise raised her head, staring at the older man. “I, I still cannot reach that yet.” “Is it because someone already stole your heart?” “It is nothing like that, there's no chance for that to happen!” Louise denied in a panic. “It's not important, I understand, I understand. For now, I won’t ask for an answer. But, after this journey is over, I will certainly lighten your heart.” Louise nodded in reply. “In that case, let's go to bed, you are already tired right?” Suddenly, Wardes came close to Louise, wanting to kiss her. Instantly, Louise’s body stiffened. Then she pushed Wardes away. “Louise?” "I'm sorry... But, things like...that..." Louise pridefully stared at Wardes. He smiled bitterly and shook his head. “I am not in a hurry” Louise lowered her head again. Why, even though Wardes is so gentle, handsome and strong, even though I longed for him for such a long time.... Yet, I am not even happy when I am being proposed to. Someone else had already caught her heart. But Louise's mind refused to think about the one that caught it. Outside the window, Saito had his hand around the window bars, desperately looking at Louise and Wardes’ room. Holding Derflinger in his left hand made his body feel light as a feather, allowing him to observe everything inside the room. Peeking through the curtains, Saito saw two figures sitting by the table. What are they talking about? Every time Wardes’ face got closer to Louise, Saito would bite his lips. Every time when the two appeared to be about to kiss, the boy would almost stop breathing. But since Louise always denied the kiss, Saito’s breath didn’t stop either. “Ah, closing in again, this ******, ah, so it is like that!” Saito whispered. Derflinger quietly muttered. “How shameful.” “Shut up.” “My partner sticks like a green caterpillar to the window, peeking at the girl he has a crush on and her lover having a cheerful talk. It is so shameful it hurts and almost makes me cry!” “I don’t have a crush on her! What is so good about that kind of girl? Explosive temper, treats me like a dog, twisted personality.” Saito groaned through gritted teeth. “Then why are we peeking?” “I am only worried, just worried that’s all.” With these words something fell on Saito from above. Pa-ta It landed on Saito’s shoulders, covering his face and obscuring his vision. “Wha-what?” “What are you doing here? Do you like to take strolls on the wall? Geez, took me forever to find you.” It was Kirche who landed on his shoulder, and our hero’s eyes were blinded because his face was covered by the Germanian’s mini-skirt. “Hey, get off me!” Saito replied as he pulled his face out of Kirche’s skirt. “Why, is it not good? Hey, what are you looking at?” Kirche took one look at the window, turned around to face Saito again and put her arms around him: “No, don’t peek at newlyweds, we shouldn’t care about them” “This is what I think; a quiet date on the wall is so romantic. Look how beautiful the lights from the city are; don’t you think they are cheering for us?” “First thing first, you get off.” The two tried to wriggle their ways out when suddenly the window slammed open. Saito remained frozen in place and hugging the wall like a cockroach. One look and we can see Louise with her hands placed on her hips. But, her lovely face twisted into a demonic mask, staring at Kirche and Saito. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING NEXT TO MY WINDOW????” Saito with his sword in one hand, another clutching the window frames. At the same time Kirche, with her legs around his shoulders, clung closely to him as if getting some weird piggyback ride. Without a question - this looked suspicious, but pretty amazing too. “Can’t understand it even after you see it? This is a date.” Saito tried to say something, but his lips were covered by Kirche’s hands, making him look puzzled. Louise’s shoulders started to quake in fury. “Go, go, go, go have romance somewhere else. You, you, you two stray dogs!” “But darling wants to have a date here.” Kirche replied triumphantly. In an instant Louise’s foot flew in their direction, Kirche ducked then climbed on to the wall, so the shorter girl’s foot connected straight with Saito’s face, sending him flying. Luckily Saito had the sword in his hand, and thrust it into the wall to stop his falling. Then he howled in rage: “DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME???” “Someone like you who doesn’t understand kindness deserves to DIE!” Wardes sat in his room and watched the whole thing with amusement. Second day, Saito woke up to someone knocking on his door. Since Guiche was still sleeping soundly on the bed next to him, without another choice the Japanese could only climb out of the bed to answer. There is no ship today, I wanted to spend the day sleeping, geez. Saito thought angrily as he opened the door. Wardes with his usual hat looked down at Saito, who was about a head and a half shorter than the knight. “Good morning, familiar.” Louise’s fiancé calling him like this made Saito angry Saito replied, “Morning, but the departure date is tomorrow right? Do you have anything important to say this morning? I've been riding a horse all day yesterday, I still want to sleep.” Wardes only smiled faintly. “Are you the Gandálfr of the legend?” “AH.” Saito stared at Wardes in a stunned expression. Wardes was trying to clear something, and bent his head and said, “That case with Fouquet, I hold a great interest in you. I asked Louise earlier, I heard you are from another world and I also heard you are the legendary Gandálfr.” “Ha.” Who talked about Gandálfr anyway? Old Osman shouldn’t have talked about this. “I find history and warfare extremely interesting. When Fouquet was captured, I became very interested in you. Then I did some research in the Imperial Library. The result of that research is my discovery that you are the legendary familiar Gandálfr.” "Oh, is that so. You are really a scholar." “I want to know how strong is the person who captured Fouquet; can you show it to me?” “Show you?” Wardes pulled out his wand from his belt, “Let me put it this way.” “A duel?” Saito replied with an icy smile. “Exactly.” Wardes and Saito smiled together. Taking one look at the still sleeping Guiche, the Japanese boy thought I am not sure just how strong Wardes is anyway, but I have beaten Guiche already and captured Fouquet. He is the Captain of the Magic Knights, and looks like he has some abilities too. But I shouldn’t be so far behind. Let's show Louise’s fiancé what Gandálfr is capable of Saito thought. “Where do you want to duel?” “This hotel used to be a castle designed for repelling Albion invasions, there is a parade ground in the center of it.” The two then left for the parade ground for nobles together. The ancient practice ground was now a place for debris and refuse with empty beer barrels and crates scattered all over the place. It was hard to believe that a long time before that royal flags with staffs cut from stone were decorating this wasteland. “Before, maybe you don’t know, under the reign of Philip III, this often used to be a place to host duels between nobility.” “Ha Ha.” Saito took out Derflinger from his shoulder and the rune on his left hand flared into light. “In a time long ago, the king still had the power to duel, Nobles from the king’s time… a time when Nobles were noble. Who risked life for fame and honor, we nobles fought with magic. But it is usually fought over boring issues, right, as if the two were fighting for a lover.” Suddenly Saito’s face grew serious, pulled out his sword, but Wardes stopped him with his left hand. “What?” “There are certain rules regarding dueling, we don’t have a witness here.” “Witness?” “Calm down, one is coming” Wardes replied, and Louise appeared from nearby. She was dumbfounded as she saw the two. “Wardes, you called me over and I came, what are you two preparing to do?” “I want to test his abilities a little.” “Really, let’s stop this nonsense. Now is not the time for these kind of stupidities.” “It is true, but the noble-born wants a duel, he really wants to find out if I am strong or weak.” Louise stared at her familiar, “Stop now, that is an order.” Saito did not reply, only stared at Wardes. “What? Really?” “Since the witness is here, let us begin." Wardes pulled out his wand from his belt again, entered a combat stance, with his wand pointing at Saito. Saito responded “I'm not that reliable, so I don’t know how to go hard or light.” Wardes responded with a light laughter, “No problem, hit me with everything.” Saito pulled out Derflinger and leapt forward with a slash. The magic knight parried the attack with his wand, and the two weapons rang solidly as steel clashed steel, sending sparks in all directions. While Wardes’ weapon was merely a small wand, he was able to block Saito’s long sword without a sweat. One would have expected Wardes to retreat backward, but no one expected the hurricane-like wind that was caused when the two clashed, and Wardes' increased speed as he charged toward Saito. The Japanese boy responded with a chopping strike that broke Wardes’ advance, with the black cape of the Magic Knights flipping in the wind. The captain in response leapt a few steps back, and then reversed back to his stance. Why isn’t that guy using his magic? Saito thought. Derflinger mumbled in response, “You can’t make it, he is looking down on you.” Saito’s heart burst in fury. Wardes that bastard, he can have the same speed as me with the Gandálfr runes glowing. With only one exchange, Saito could tell the difference between Guiche and Wardes. “A Magic Knight isn’t someone who only chants magic.” Wardes answered with a tip of his hat. “The way we chant is fully specialized for battle, the way we hold our wands, the motion we use to charge… the way we use our wands as swords, complete with spellcraft. This is the basic of the basics for soldiers.” Saito lowered his body slightly, and began to spin his blade like a windmill. Wardes apparently already saw through Saito’s attack style, and parried the next attack without even taking a breath. “You are really fast; no one can mistake you for a commoner, truly the familiar of the legends.” Blocking Saito’s blow, Wardes used his wand and swung at the back of Saito’s head. With his brain and nose on fire, the Japanese boy collapsed on the ground with a thud. “But this is it, you are fast, but your movements are those of an amateur, you cannot beat a real mage with this.” Saito leapt forward like a bullet and released a brand new assault. But, with one step aside and a jump, Wardes easily dodged Saito again with the speed of the wind. “In other words, you are unable to protect Louise.” For the first time, Wardes entered combat stance, with a speed impossible for a normal person to track, launched an attack on Saito. Just as the boy realized what was going on, he took the full attack head on. “Dell yill soll la windy.” With one hand waving the sparking wand, Wardes chanted with a low voice. Saito realized Wardes’ movement and attack all followed a pattern. “Partner! Bad news! Magic is coming!” Derflinger screamed, when he realized the whisper chant was magic… Bam, suddenly the winds rushed together, creating an invisible force that slammed into Saito with the strength of a hammer, knocking him a good 10 meters away and into a pile of beer barrels, smashing all of them as he crashed down. In the instant Saito landed on the wine barrels he dropped his sword. As Saito tried to retrieve the weapon, Wardes stepped on it, then struck Saito with the wand. Derflinger screamed “Get your foot of me!”, but Wardes paid it no heed and spoke, “Did you find out who is the winner and loser?” Saito tried to get up, but the pain prevented him from moving. The boy then realized that blood was flowing down his head. Louise fearfully came over. “Do you understand Louise? He cannot protect you.” Wardes told her calmly. “Because... because aren't you the commander of the Magic Knights? The secret group that was assigned to protect the queen?? Isn't it natural to be strong?" “True, but aren’t you going to Albion and might do battle? When you are surrounded by strong enemies, you also plan to say ‘we are weak, please put away your wands?’” Louise became silent, and then looked at Saito with worry. From his head came more fresh blood and the little girl drew out her handkerchief in a panic, but was stopped by Wardes. “Leave him, Louise.” Wardes grabbed on to Louise’s hands. “But…” "Let's leave him there for a bit." Louise hesitantly bit her lips for a moment and, with another tug from Wardes, left. Saito was left behind, on his knees, unable to move a single bit. Derflinger quipped, “Total defeat.” Saito didn’t respond. Losing in front of Louise made him very sad. “But that noble is very strong! Don’t worry about it partner, that guy has a lot of skill. Maybe even a Square Mage. Even if you lost, it is not shameful.” Yet, even if this was true, Saito said nothing. “Losing in front of the girl you have a crush on is truly a despicable event. But don’t look so down, or I will cry as well... Hey, I remember something, what was it? It happened a long time ago… Oh that! Wait!” Saito put Derflinger back to his sheath, silencing it in the process. Dusting off his pants, the boy took a heavy step forward. That night, Saito stared at the moon from his balcony window. Guiche and company were drinking in the bar on the first floor. Tomorrow they were heading for Albion, so everyone was partying below. Kirche came with an invitation, but he refused. Our hero had little heart for drinking now. Apparently, the group could leave with the two moon eclipses; it was the day in which Albion was closest to the world. Saito looked up to the starlit night sky, in the sea of stars, the pink moon hid behind the white moon, and thus became one moon sparking with a peach color. That moon reminded him of the one of his homeland, the moon of Earth. The depressed Saito never stopped mumbling, wanting to go home, to go back to his homeland. Also, losing to Wardes in front of Louise made Saito more homesick than ever. Without realizing it, tears were falling from Saito’s eyes. The tears rolled down his face past his chin then fell on to the ground. The boy continued to cry as he stared at the moons, then he heard something behind him. “Saito.” Turning around, he saw Louise standing behind him with her arms crossed. “…Just because you lost does not mean you should cry, that is unbecoming.” The boy in response wiped his face, not wanting Louise to see his tears. “That's not right.” ”What is not right?” “I am only doing it because I am homesick. To return to Earth. To return to Japan.” Louise lowered her head. “…I know, it is my fault.” “You are just treating me like a dog.” “There is nothing I can do about it, I am a member of the nobility, and if I don’t do it there would be rumors.” “So what is the way to return me to my old world? I really don’t want to be in this world anymore.” Saito muttered in an unpleasant tone, which came from the bottom of his heart. “…What, you know you are very troublesome for me too.” “If you say so, then help me find a way back. Promise me you will find a way to send me to my original world.” “…When this mission is over, I will do my best to find you a way home.” “Really?” Louise put her arms around her belt, nodding her head in a cute expression. “I am a member of the nobility, I will not lie.” “But what happens if I cannot find a way back?” Her face reddened a little, Louise hardened her heart and replied, “…If that happens, I will ask you to continue to serve me.” “Even if you are married?” “This has nothing to do with marriage.” Louise stared at Saito. Saito commented with a little sarcastic humor, “Ok ok, a person like you, with such an awful personality and there is a person who is willing to marry you, that noble is really a miracle. You are really lucky.” Louise raised her arms with a tint of anger, “What? Didn’t Kirche fall in love with you? That idiot can fall in love with you. Forget it, no matter what can be said, both of you are morons and would make a lovely pair.” The two turned away from each other. Louise closed her eyes, calmed herself and spoke, “In summary, during the time you are in Halkeginia, you are my familiar. So regardless of the fact I get married or not, it is your duty to protect me and do laundry as well as other duties.” Saito turned around to face Louise. Under that peach colored hair, Louise’s tea-green eyes sparked with fury. Her normally pale face was also tinted with color of anger, which made her puckered lips extremely cute. Saito’s heart began to race as he stared at her. He did get yelled at by Louise, but she was still so beautiful. But is it truly only this? Just because she is beautiful, my heart is racing? I feel it is not just this alone. No matter how beautiful she is, how cute, when I hear such hurtful words my heart should not race. Louise held her hands together. The red faced Louise. The Louise who nursed me. The Louise who confronted Fouquet's golem despite being a zero. The self-ashamed Louise that cries secretly when being called zero... Occasionally, Louise shows up as a real girl that combines courage, kindness and beauty in herself. Saito thought really deeply, “Then why is it really this way?” He finally understood why he had been staring at the moon every night until tonight, yet never thinking about going home. But, he really hated wanting to admit this reason. This really sucks! Why would I…Saito could not stop the line of thought. Spontaneously, Saito asked, “Why don’t you just let Wardes protect you?” “Amazing, you are still not over losing to him?” Saito remained silent. “You are MY FAMILIAR right? Just because you lost, you have to be strong. That defeated look would sully the la Vallière name.” It was not as simple as being defeated. It was losing in front of Louise, and losing to her fiancé. How could he still be strong? Saito curled his lips, and angrily slammed the balcony frame. Louise replied angrily, “Ok, I understand. Do what you like, I will let Wardes protect me.” “Ok, be like that.” Saito countered maliciously, and this line made Louise even angrier. “That person is really reliable. He won’t make me worry. I don’t have to tell a familiar like you, but I will tell you now. Now I have decided, I will marry Wardes.” Louise looked at Saito, but Saito remained silent, not caring. What? Louise thought. “I am going to marry Wardes.” Louise repeated herself again, but Saito remained silent and didn’t say anything. With his head lowered in anger. At first she expected Saito to say something to stop her, but he didn’t even say a single word. What? Haven't you already crawled into my bed?! Louise thought. She got even more unhappy as her pride had been hurt. “A person like you should spend the rest of your life staring at the moon!” Louise howled as she dashed away. Just at this moment… “WOAH!” Saito shouted. Louise turned her head around, and to her surprise, something appeared that swallowed the moon, and it was nowhere to be seen. Beneath the moon’s shadow, there appeared to be a giant. If we looked at it closely, the huge shadow turned out to be a golem made of stone. The person controlling the golem turned out to be… “Fouquet!” Saito and Louise shouted in unison. The figure above them sat on the golem’s shoulder, cheerfully answered, “Oh, it is such an honor to be remembered!” The sword on Saito’s shoulder asked, “Shouldn’t you be rotting in jail?” Fouquet shouted back, “Somebody had a kind heart, a beauty like myself should be contriving to the welfare of the world, so they let me escape.” It was dark so not many people could see it, but there was a figure in the black cape of nobility standing next to the woman. Was that guy the person who helped her escape? The noble supported Fouquet’s actions, but remained silent. Because the figure wore a mask, no one could see anything clear, but it appeared to be a man. “…So you are someone who can’t mind her own business, what are you doing here?” Saito brandished his sword with his left hand. “I am here to thank you for the long vacation you gave me, I am here to send you my appreciation!” Fouquet howled in laughter, as the huge golem pulverized the fence on the balcony with one hit. The fence was carved right out of solid stone, so it appeared the power of the golem had increased significantly. “There is stone, not dirt, so calm down!” “No one is trying to be calm here!” Saito grabbed Louise’s hand and ran away, escaping the room, the duo leaped down the stairs. Meanwhile, the room below became a pandemonium. Suddenly a group of soldiers came to assault Wardes and company who were drinking. Guiche, Kirche, Tabitha and Wardes were using magic to defend themselves. However, there were too many people. It appeared every soldier from La Rochelle came attacking. It seemed like they were losing. Kirche broke one of the table’s legs, and decided to use the table as a shield against the coming foes. The attacking soldiers were used to fighting magic-using foes already. While they were fighting, they observed Kirche and her allies range and style. Then moved out the magic’s range to attack with bows. The soldiers hidden from the dark had the advantage of the field, leaving those inside the room a bitter battle. If anyone stood up to chant magic, they were answered with a torrential volley of arrows. Saito lowered his body, charged to Kirche’s shield-table wall, letting her know Fouquet was above them and attacking, but the giant’s huge feet were already visible, so there was no need to tell them. The other nobles and guests were hiding under the counter and shaking in fear. The fat innkeeper called out to the soldiers, “What are you doing to my establishment??” But one arrow slammed into his shoulder, leaving him slumped on the ground. “This is really troublesome.” Listening to Wardes’ words, Kirche nodded. “It appears this band is not only just interested in a simple little robbery.” “Maybe Fouquet and Albion's nobles are behind this?” Kirche raised her wand, and mumbled, “…Those guys are planning for us to use our magic, exhaust ourselves then come in with a charge, what can we do?” “My Valkyries will protect us.” “Guiche, your Valkyries are only a small squad, these are seasoned mercenaries.” “If we don’t try we will never know.” “But Guiche, if it comes to warfare I am a far better expert than you are.” “But I am the son of General de Gramont, how could I lose to this band of idiot soldiers?” “This is intolerable, the nobles of Tristain are only tough with their words, but their actual combat capabilities are pretty weak.” Guiche stood up, preparing to chant his magic. But Wardes stopped him by grabbing on to the young noble’s shirt. “Everyone listen carefully.” Wardes whispered. Saito and the others became silent to listen. “This mission counts as complete if one half of the group arrives safely at the destination.” At this moment the cute Tabitha also closed her book and looked at Wardes’ direction. The girl used her staff and pointed at herself, Kirche and Guiche and uttered one word, “Bait.” Then Tabitha continued and pointed at Saito, Wardes, and Louise, then uttered another word, “Go to the harbor.” “The time?” Wardes asked the young girl. “We will carry it out right now.” “Just like we planned a while ago, go from the backdoor.” “Ah? AH!” Saito and Louise shouted out in surprise. “They are responsible for holding the situation; we should be able to confuse their sight. Using this time we should be able to escape toward the harbor, just like that.” “But…But…” Saito looked at Kirche, and the girl ran her hand through her red hair. And puckered her lips then added, “Bah, can’t help it anyway, we really didn’t want to go to Albion with you anyway.” Guiche sniffed at his rose, “Heh, I might die here. What would happen then? If I die then I won’t be able to meet Princess Henrietta again.” Tabitha nodded at Saito. “Go.” “But..” Kirche began to push Saito, “Ok, time to go. When you come back…I will let you kiss me.” Then, she turned around to face Louise, “Ah, Louise, please don’t make any misinterpretation of this, I am not here to be bait for you.” ”I know, I know!” Although she said it, Louise still lowered her head in a salute to Kirche and others. Saito and the others lowered their body to the floor, and began to run. Arrows flew in their direction, but with a wave of Tabitha’s wand, the roaring wind protected them from the onslaught. The group fled from the bar into the kitchen and toward the other exit, and then there was a huge explosion behind them. “…Looks like it has begun.” Louise mouthed. Wardes crouched close to the door, then listened at the situation outside. “There doesn’t appear to be anyone.” Opening the door, the three leapt into the night streets of La Rochelle. “The docks are this way.” Wardes was in the lead, Louise followed behind. Saito came in the back. Under the moonlight, the trio’s shadow extended, and followed closely behind. Category:Chapters Category:Volume 2